Systems generate logs that record events occurring in the system. In other words when an activity takes place (e.g., a user accesses the system, the system performs a function, etc.), a message is recorded in the system log. The system logs are generally in the form of loglines that are a manifestation of some print statement. The message or logline(s) may include information that records transactions within the system (e.g., changes in the stored data, etc.), notifications (e.g., failure to execute a command, successful completion of a function, etc.), events initiated by a user (e.g., user log-in, a user manipulation of information within the system, etc.), and the like. The loglines are generally formatted in an interleaved fashion. In other words, as events happen, the events are recorded in the system log in a linear timeline, without any regard to a contextual relationship between that event and other recorded events in the system log. System logs can be useful for detecting errors or anomalies within the system. For example, the system logs can be mined to determine if the system is operating and functioning as expected. Even without a specific error in the system, the system logs may indicate that a function is not performing as expected, and that a problem has occurred or may occur.